On the battlefield, it is extremely important to be able to distinguish between enemy and friendly targets, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), personnel and surface craft or vehicles. Currently, the solution to this problem for UAVs typically includes the use of an on-board identification friend or foe (IFF) transponder to identify the UAV. However, on-board IFF transponders may only be used with relatively large UAVs due to the payload limitations of smaller UAVs.